Beyond Breaking Point
by Katsham333
Summary: Octavian is beyond breaking point, and can't take any more punches, so what happens when Jason still has one more left a fight! but what happens when Reyna steps in and overhears something she isn't suposed to... T cuz i'm paranoid please read revew and answer :D


**Octavian's POV**

The words came from behind, from a group of boys standing near the entrance of the arena. They were small but simple words and yet they achieved their purpose quite well, leaving Octavian with yet another bruise on his scared ego. He glanced behind his shoulder only to find a posy laughing historically around there ring leader.

"Jason Grace" Octavian spat he didn't intend on the boy hearing him, but a harsh day had left him with more than enough built up anger to carry his voice over the crowd.

"Yes great slicer of teddy bears what can I do for you today?" The group of boys erupted in laughter as Octavian slowly turned revealing a deadly scowl and clenched fists. He was sick of Jason Grace providing him with a background music of insults everywhere he went. He couldn't take it anymore he was beyond breaking point. Beyond caring about the consequences of his actions, everything that he had cared about had already been taken away from him. The one he loved the most stolen from right under his grasp by none other than the boy who stood before him.

"How dare you have the audacity to mock me" Octavian's voice shook as he spoke

"wow" Jason Mused "with that kind of tone I would think you hated me" and with that then something within Octavian snapped, leaving everything left that was holding the boy together torn to shreds.

"You think that you know me Grace, but you don't! You think I'm not a roman and yet you don't know half of what I've been through! You say I'm weak that I didn't deserve my place hear in New Rome, but getting in was simple because nothing Lupa threw at me could be worse than the torture that my parents put me through every day! You have a family a sister people who care about you and I have no one! You have a powerful dad who's proud of you one who gives you all these magnificent gifts instead of using every second of your life to remind you what a disappointment you are to him! Even my siblings have no respect for me and my pathetic gifts they refuse to acknowledge that an embarrassment like me is even related to them they even refuse to heal me when I'm injured. You have friends and a camp who respects you; I have to walk around every day trying to pretend that I don't hear the things they whisper behind my back. Pretending that the teasing doesn't hurt me that the jeering and cursing doesn't affect me, because if I say something, if I complain about the constant maiming, and verbal assault it will just give you all one more reason to say I don't belong here and if I get kicked out I have no where left to go."

"And you see it! I know you see it and yet you sit back and watch it happen from your praetor chair because what concerns could the almighty Jason Grace have with little old me. You write me of as some kind of selfish power hungry jerk told everyone that I was trying to steal the spot that was rightfully yours. Well I got news for you Jason Grace I never wanted to be praetor anyway I just wanted to get close to Reyna. That's right Reyna! Do you remember her Grace? Did you even care that she loved you? Did she even cross your mind when you picked that Greek Barbie doll?! I would give anything for her to look at me the way she looks at you! Anything to be the smart handsome prince charming that sweeps her off her feet like you did! I don't deserve her Jason, and there's no way she would ever love me, because of you I don't even love myself, but I just don't understand how you could be lucky enough to have her heart and just throw it away! So yea I hate you Jason Grace because you have absolutely everything that I have to live without and you don't even appreciate it!"

I pried myself away from Grace and turned Panic hitting me square in the chest as I realized the immensity of the crowd that had begun to cercal us. I Scanned the faces threw tear stained eyes and my heart stopped when they landed on the flawlessly appalled face of…

"Reyna…" I choked

**Reyna's POV**

He stood there for a moment, frozen; staring at me threw bloodshot eyes in utter humiliation. I made to move, but I too was frozen, transfixed on his pale blue eyes, to stunned to comprehend the words running threw my brain. He loved me! Octavian loved me! My mind started playing threw the many problems with this situation, and yet my heart continued to pump violently inside of my chest.

"Octavian…" I began, but he fixed me with sad eyes and shook his head stumbling backwards and then turning on his heals to run away. The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, shooting questioning glances at me, and placing bets on how violently I was about to kick his ass. I took a deep breath and cleared my face of emotion before taking up my praetor voice and demanding that everyone return to their regularly scheduled activities.

It wasn't till then in the middle of the dispersing crowd that I fell apart silent tears rolling down my face as I watched Jason and his friends walk back towards New Rome. He really didn't care I had held out so long hoping against hope that he would see me, knowing that it wouldn't happen and still not willing to give upon something that could be everything I wanted. And Yet every second I had spent wishing he would look at me like he looked at Piper Octavian had been wishing I would look at him in the same longing way I looked at Jason. I had been giving Octavian the same pain that I had been forced to deal with for years, and now he was out somewhere, hiding, to humiliated to show his face in camp all because of her and the boy she thought she loved.

After hours of searching she found him huddled alone in the corner of a dark pavilion outside New Rome. She watched him for a minute studying his features in the pale glow of the forgotten fire, and then slid her back down the pillar to sit next to him.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hey" Octavian sighed

"d-did you, did you mean what you said?"

"I meant it… every part of it" he confrermed staring at the floor "Even the part where I said you'd never love me"

"Octavian…"

"No don't, you don't have to apologize, or pretend like you care about me just because you feel bad; I embarrassed you in front of the legion I know you want to kill me so do it… I'm a Roman I don't feel the pain anymore"

"Octavian…."

"no please Reyna I can't hear you say it, it will kill me inside. If you leave now I still have hope to hang on to but if I hear you tell me you don't love me I'll have nothing left I'm begging you Reyna please just leave"

"Octavian I've waited all my life for someone to love me"

" but not someone like me Reyna, all I do is slice teddy bears, I'm not strong, or handsome, or anywhere as great as Jason Grace. I'm not a guy you can be proud of, or the guy that knows just what to tell you, and I'm noteven a proper roman, I'm just a pathetic excuse for a boy with a hopeless crush on a girl he will never get"

"Who said it was hopeless?"

" oh please Reyna! Don't pretend that what I said means anything to you."

"your right " she finally decided "it didn't mean anything to me"

Octavian's face fell and he looked down at the ground brokenness tarring away at his insides. She reached out tracing his jawline with two fingers and tilting his hear up to look at her. Wet tears where rolling down his cheeks, but he held his gaze taking her in one last time.

" what you said meant _everything _to me" she corrected and without a second thought she kissed him square on the lips.

**Octavian's POV**

The kiss was soft, genital and everything he ever dreamed it would be. Her lips tasted of tears and vanilla chap stick and her skin sent sparks flying threw his whole body. His heart was pumping vigorously in his stomach and his brain was in a puddle at his feet all he knew was that Reyna was kissing him. What had been nothing more than an impossible dream his whole life was finally a reality. He soaked in every detail of the kiss every beautiful inch of the girl who stood before him knowing that there was a very real chance such a miricale would never happen again for him.

All to quickly the kiss was over leaving Octavian with a dumbstruck expression on his face and his fingers reaching up to touch his quivering lips.

"y-you, you kissed me?" he breathed

"Yea, I guess I did"

"But why? I don't deser…"

"Octavian" she interrupted "the only guy that deserves me is this idiot over hear who still thinks he doesn't"

**A/N : sorry for the switching POV's I tried to change it but It just didn't sound right to me. This is my first one shot and it was written for the crack couples contest however I must say the more I wrote the more I truly think that these two characters  
should be together call me crazy I don't know. (No spelling or punctuation comments it's late and I'm dyslexic I know there's probably a lot sorry) Anyway I hope you liked it make sure to ****review and answer please! **

**1- What are your favorite ships for PJO?**

**2- What is your favorite song?**

**3- Who is your Godley parent? **

**4- Any cool story's for me to check out? **

~katsham333 :D


End file.
